My OCs
by no1nosme
Summary: This is just a page of the OCs that will be used in upcoming stories. It's not necessary that you read this to read any of my stories, it's just a guide if you want to see or understand some of the characters. Jaded1971 and I created these characters. (She has a guide posted about these already, but we have created more since then so I've put them all on here.)


**Hello, everyone! This is NOT a story. This is a number of OCs that Jaded1971 and I came up with awhile ago. Anytime we talked about our stories, we would use these characters. They will be used in upcoming stories. They are mostly based around Alvin and Brittany (most of the time we didn't even include Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor), and so probably the majority of their OC siblings do not have physical appearances like Alvin and Brittany's siblings in the actual movies and episodes.  
**

**Also, Brittany and Alvin will probably not be entirely the same as normal in most of my stories. I've always liked picturing them the way I picture them now. I'll do a little bio thing right here so that you can see what I mean. (Brittany's mostly the one who's different, but it's not too different.) And I'm gonna go ahead and put the rest of the OCs after them.**

**PS: A few of the charac****ters are inspired from real life people or characters from other shows. They have different names, but they're really still the same characters. Credit goes to their owners.**

_Alvin Seville_

Description: Fourth born child in the Seville family. Son of Alex and Violet. A momma's boy. Frances always messes with Alvin when Frances is actually at home and not in military school. Sindy and Alvin fight constantly. Alvin is angry with his dad most of the time. The only family members Alvin is close to are Allison, Steven, Victor, and Rosa. His family usually has money problems. Keeps to himself. Has band practice in his garage after school most days. Smokes weed with his friends in his free time. Struggles with school. Doesn't usually smile a lot. Once he and Brittany meet, he slowly begins smiling and opening up. She seems to be one of the few people to make him happy. His entire family loves her, and her entire family hates him. Alvin usually struggles with Brittany's dad. Very protective over Brittany. Gets angry and jealous when other guys talk to her or check her out, but reacts more calmly than she does when the situation is flipped.

Appearance: Russet hair. Golden eyes. Very tan skin. Very muscular body. Very tall. (A head taller than Brittany.) Bright, white teeth. Usually his fingertips are a bit rough from playing guitar.

* * *

_Brittany Miller_

Description: Third oldest child in the Miller family. Daughter of Bridget and Brandon. A daddy's girl. Very close to her mom as well. Very close to all of her siblings. Her family has lots of money. She is a very sweet girl who is often a comforter to others. Brittany is very open and loves meeting new people. Very intelligent, so much so that she has some of the highest grades in her year and usually takes advanced classes. Usually a cheerleader. (That's one of the reasons Alvin's friends don't always accept her.) Very girly. Obsessed with clothes, music, drawing. Smiles almost all the time. Everyone seems to love her. (Except for a choice few, and she tries will all her might to get them to like her.) First attracted to Alvin because of his looks because she doesn't really know him yet. They slowly begin talking, and she immediately likes him after the first day they have a conversation. Gets upset when a girl even looks at Alvin (it usually results in Brittany trying to hurt the girl and having to be pulled away by Alvin).

Appearance: Auburn hair that is usually tied up in a ponytail. Ice blue eyes. Tan skin. Curvy body. Bright, white teeth. Dimples that she tries to hide. Always in some clothes that compliment her body well. Wears high heels constantly.

* * *

_Alex Seville_

Description: Son of Victor and Rosa Seville. Father of all the Seville boys and two girls. He is of Spanish descent. Married Violet to help her raise her child, but the love of his life is Bridget.

Appearance: Deep, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, toned, usual age in stories is 50, tan.

* * *

_Violet Seville_

Description: Mother of the Seville children, Puerto Rican descent, and married to Alex, but in love with Brandon.

Appearance: Violet-colored eyes, chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower back, tan, curvy.

* * *

_Brian Seville_

Description: First born son of the Seville family, but his father is actually Brandon. He wanted to be a musician like Alvin, but he never really made it. Works in the Rainbow Room. Usually sings Frank Sinatra songs or musicals. Has relationship and drinking problems, but after meeting his love Kelly and her daughter Crystal, he changes.

Appearance: Identical to Alvin Seville

* * *

_Frances Seville_

Description: Second born son of the Seville family. He is the worst behaved son out of all of them. He is often sent to military school.

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, lighter skin.

* * *

_Sindy Seville_

Description: Third born of the Seville family. Throws herself at every guy she sees. Very mean and cruel.

Appearance: Long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes like Frances, tall and curvy.

* * *

_Jasper Seville_

Description: Fifth born child of the Seville family. Alvin's gay twin brother. Brittany's best friend. Jasper constantly teases everyone (especially Brittany when it comes to Alvin). Very comforting. Always makes Brittany do things she doesn't want to do. Brittany and Jasper usually end up working together in the future. In love with Ricardo.

Appearance: Exactly like Alvin. His voice is higher pitched than Alvin's. Has an earring in one of his ears.

* * *

_Allison Seville_

Description: A very hyper child, but very sweet. Daddy's little girl. Alex and her have an extremely close relationship. Close to Alvin mostly (sibling wise, occasionally Brian) and very close to her Uncle Steven. Sometimes in love with Brad, Lewis, and Xavier. (love triangle)

Appearance: Very similar to Alvin in appearance. Her hair goes to her shoulders as a child, getting longer as she grows. (She will probably be portrayed often with her growing up in most stories.)

* * *

_Steven Seville_

Description: Adopted brother of Alex, uncle to the Seville kids. He is a very crazy, humorous, flirtatious man. Close to Alvin and Allison. Usually seen taking care of the Seville kids. Has a few grown children of his own. In love with Miranda. Was best friends with Brandon. Best friends with Callisto.

Appearance: Hazel eyes, brown hair that reaches his shoulders, big mouth (physically and personality wise), a year or two older that Alex, beads and feathers usually in his hair, wears very loud outfits.

* * *

_Victor Seville_

Description: Father of Alex and Claire. Adoptive father of Steven and Linda. A kind and gentle-hearted man. A loving husband to his wife Rosa. Becomes very depressed after the death of his daughter Claire. Close to Allison because of how she similar she is to Claire. Becomes very close to his great granddaughter CJ after seeing how almost exact she and Claire are.

Appearance: An older version of Alex. Graying hair. Wrinkled face. Smiles very much. Always with Rosa.

* * *

_Rosa Seville_

Description: A very loving woman with a big heart. Very comforting and warm. Married to Victor and mother of Alex and Claire. Adoptive mother of Steven and Linda. Very much in love with Victor. Victor's rock after Claire's death. Becomes very depressed after the death of Claire.

Appearance: Has warm brown eyes, chocolate brown hair. Graying hair. Wrinkled face. Smiles a lot. Always with Victor.

* * *

_Claire Seville_

Description: Extremely sweet. Daddy's girl. Youngest child of Victor and Rosa. Close to all of her siblings. Her death begins all of the bad things that separated the older couples.

Appearance: Golden eyes, russet hair. Short. Always holding Teddy.

* * *

_Teddy_

Description: Famous toy bear that belonged to Claire, Allison, and CJ. Best friends for life.

Appearance: Multiple stitches from being so old. Brown. Furry. This is a teddy bear.

* * *

_Brandon Miller_

Description: Father of three boys and four girls. Was best friends with Steven. Very protective of Brittany. Cruel to anyone he knows. Extremely strong. Married to Bridget. He loves both Bridget and Violet, but more in love with Violet.

Appearance: Dark reddish-brown hair, baby blue eyes, tan, muscular, very, very tall (usually towers over everyone)

* * *

_Bridget Miller_

Description: Mother of the Miller children. Extremely sweet and kind. Often the comforter of anyone who is struggling. Her best friend is Miranda. Usually takes Miranda in for days at a time. Married to Brandon, but very in love with Alex.

Appearance: Dark blue eyes, her hair is darker than Brittany's, tan. Brittany obviously gets the majority of her looks from Bridget.

* * *

_Celeste Miller_

Description: Oldest of the Miller children. Calvin and Brittany both looked up her while she was alive. After she died, Brandon became very protective over Brittany, not wanting to lose another daughter.

Appearance: Golden hair, orange-brown eyes.

* * *

_Calvin Miller_

Description: Second oldest of the Miller children. A few months older than Brittany. A very quiet guy. Protective over Brittany and Colton. Similar to Brandon, but obviously kinder. Best friends with Brian. Ends up being with Cassidy after struggling with Brian over her.

Appearance: Orange-brown eyes, orange-brown hair, tall, muscular.

* * *

_Colton Miller_

Description: Fourth oldest of the Miller children. A year younger than Brittany. Alvin's best friend. Colton is very nervous, dorky, quiet, and basically a bully's favorite target. Goofy, loud, and stupid when he's with his friends. Owner and best friend of Mr. Tootles. Often seen following Calvin, Brittany, or Alvin around. In love with Caitlyn. Father of Coltlyn and Caiton.

Appearance: Auburn hair, dark blue eyes, wears glasses. Never really not seen without Mr. Tootles

* * *

_Brad Miller_

Description: Youngest of the Miller family. Very sweet and nice. Quiet. Close to Bridget and Brittany. Best friends with Allison. In love with Allison. Occasionally in a love triangle with her, Lewis, and Xavier.

Appearance: Ice blue eyes, dark brown hair. Often seen with Bridget, Brittany, or Allison.

* * *

_Callisto Miller_

Description: Twin brother of Brandon. Brandon despises him. Fun-loving. Very much the opposite of Brandon. Most people don't know who they like more between Brandon and Callisto because they're both equally horrible. Best friends with Steven. Dates Miranda for awhile. In love with Linda.

Appearance: Brandon and Callisto look exactly the same, except that Callisto has green eyes.

* * *

_Billy Miller_

Description: Australian. Married to Betty. Father of Brandon and Callisto. A silly and strange man. Wears the weirdest types of clothing. Begins losing his memory due to old age. Forgets about his wife's death constantly, and always seems to be looking for her.

Appearance: Looks like an older version of Callisto and Brandon. Green eyes. Gray hair. Wrinkled face. Always wears outrageous outfits. Tall.

* * *

_Betty Miller_

Description: Australian. Married to Billy. Mother of Brandon and Callisto. Deceased. Was one of the kindest women ever. Extremely sweet and warm. Loves everyone.

Appearance: Baby blue eyes, gray hair. A sweet smile. Short.

* * *

_Sebastian Michelson_

Description: British. Brother to Miranda. Butler to the Sevilles. Constantly giving advice to Alvin or teasing him about Brittany. Close to Scott and Rosie. Loves cats.

Appearance: A tall man. Black hair that falls in his face constantly. Reddish-brown eyes. Pale skin.

* * *

_Miranda Michelson_

Description: Australian. Wife of an abusive man named John. Often seen staying with the Miller family to be away from him. Best friends with Bridget since high school. Dated Steven in high school and broke up with him when she caught her future husband's sister and him kissing, even though it was her husband's sister's fault. Miranda is a very closed women. Doesn't open up much. Very brutal verbally. Physically strong.

Appearance: Black hair that reaches her lower back. Piercing green eyes. A nice butt. (That's actually what attracts Steven in the first place, haha.)

* * *

_John_

Description: An abusive man. Married to Miranda. Was best friends with Brandon in high school, but they stopped being friends once John and his sister Ashley decided to ruin all of their lives.

Appearance: Dark brown hair. Dark brown, almost black eyes.

* * *

_Janie_

Description: Daughter of Miranda and John. Ends up being the death of John once she can't take the beatings anymore.

Appearance: Dark brown hair, dull green eyes.

* * *

_Mr. Tootles_

Description: He's a turtle. Colton's best friend since childhood. Bites almost everyone except for a choice few. Screeches almost all the time. Hated by almost everyone. Colton and Caitlyn have Mr. and Mrs. Tootles have babies together. (Obviously the most important character here.)

Appearance: A very large turtle that you would probably find in an aquarium. Dark green. Again, he is a turtle.

* * *

_Mrs. Tootles_

Description: She's a turtle. Caitlyn's best friend since childhood. Exactly the same as Mr. Tootles, but a girl turtle. (Second most important character here. Mr. Tootles ftw.)

Appearance: Same as Mr. Tootles. Caitlyn often puts a bow on her head. She's a turtle.

* * *

_Rex_

Description: (Yes, his name is bad. Jaded1971 and I made him when we were much younger.) An extremely mean guy. Often portrayed as a love interest to Brittany. Usually used more as a villain with an insane interest in her. Older brother to Xavier.

Appearance: Black hair, gray eyes. Usually seen in a group with his friends or teaching his younger brother to be like him.

* * *

_Xavier_

Description: Rex's younger brother. Rude as a child. Becomes kinder as he grows older. In love with Allison. Often in a love triangle with Allison, Brad, and Lewis.

Appearance: Black hair, gray eyes.

* * *

_Kelly Curtis_

Description: A woman who is constantly struggling to take care of her daughter Crystal while holding two jobs. Brian meets her while she's bartending. Very caring towards her daughter, and extremely hesitant when letting Brian into Crystal's life. Friends with Cassidy, but often doesn't spend time with her because of how busy she is. Lives in a small apartment. In love with Brian.

Appearance: Chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair. Usually seen with her daughter.

* * *

_Crystal Curtis_

Description: Daughter of Kelly. A very sweet girl who puts Brian's life back on track. The only one who can put a real smile onto Kelly's face. In love with AJ.

Appearance: Blonde hair, crystal blue-green eyes.

* * *

_Lewis_

Description: From London. Apprentice of a detective in London. Always trying to be a true gentleman. In love with Allison. Usually seen in a love triangle with Allison, Brad, and Xavier.

Appearance: Pale baby blue eyes, light brown hair.

* * *

_Cassidy Patrick_

Description: Daughter of a rich family. From Sugar Ditch, Mississippi. Dates Brian for a bit, but ends up with Calvin.

Appearance: Long, red hair. Vibrant green eyes.

* * *

_Andrew Andrews_

Description: Best friends with Brittany and Alvin. A jokester. Has small crushes on Brittany, but usually doesn't act on them. Alvin and he are usually Brittany's main frustration. Occasionally fights with Alvin over Brittany.

Appearance: Light blue eyes, light brown hair, taller than Alvin. Usually smiling because not much can bring him down.

* * *

_Caitlyn Connor_

Description: Best friend to Brittany. Very quiet and nervous. A lot like Colton. Best friend to Mrs. Tootles. Brittany constantly watches over Caitlyn since she's so prone to being picked on. In love with Colton. Mother of Coltlyn and Caiton.

Appearance: Green-blue eyes. Blonde hair. Wears glasses.

* * *

_Hyde_

Description: One of Alvin's best friends. Part of Alvin's band. Very rude. Sometimes dates Brittany. Usually annoys Brittany by calling her "princess."

Appearance: Brown, curly hair. Blue eyes. Usually seen wearing sunglasses and a jacket.

* * *

_Kelso_

Description: Very stupid. Both Alvin and Hyde don't know why they're friends with him.

Appearance: Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Very, very tall.

* * *

_Mark Evans_

Description: New friend of Brittany's. British. Brittany adores his accent. (Not a very important character, but he's there.)

Appearance: Green eyes, slightly pale skin, dark brown hair.

* * *

_Seth_

Description: Friend of Brittany's. Friends with Rex. Doesn't talk much. (Not a very important character, but he's there.)

Appearance: Light brown hair, gray eyes.

* * *

_Aaron_

Description: Friend of Brittany's. Occasionally her boyfriend. Kind of rude. (Not a very important character, but he's there).

Appearance: Dark blue eyes, light brown hair.

* * *

_Elizabeth Roberts_, or also known as _Liz_

Description: An intelligent girl. Quiet. Has a sweet and loving relationship with David. In love with David.

Appearance: Blonde hair. Light blue eyes.

* * *

_Donny Hyde_

Description: Son of Hyde. A hippie. Misses his mother after her death. Helps bring about Bella's change. In love with Bella.

Appearance: Similar to Hyde. Brown, curly hair. Green eyes. Wears sunglasses a bunch.

* * *

_Linda_

Description: Steven's biological sister. Acts a lot like Steven. Gets very sick and passes away. In love with Callisto.

Appearance: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes. Big mouth.

* * *

_Ricardo_

Description: Bartender from the Philippines. A bit oblivious to his surroundings and doesn't understand most American things. His English isn't the best. In love with Jasper.

Appearance: Deep, tan skin. Dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Tall

* * *

**Children - These are the children of various people listed above.  
**

_Alexis Miller_

Description: Daughter of Brittany and a previous boyfriend. Blind. Identical twin to Alexia. Accepts and loves Alvin as her adoptive dad. Clingy to Alexia. Very bubbly. Often does sign language towards Alexia so that she can understand what's going on.

Appearance: Auburn hair, gray eyes. Mixed facial features of Brittany and her previous boyfriend.

* * *

_Alexia Miller_

Description: Daughter of Brittany and a previous boyfriend. Deaf. Doesn't talk. Identical twin to Alexis. Very quiet and nervous. Clingy to Alexis. Very hesitant to accept and love Alvin as her dad.

Appearance: Auburn hair, gray eyes. Mixed facial features of Brittany and her previous boyfriend.

* * *

_Scott Seville_

Description: Eldest of Alvin and Brittany's children. Eldest of their quintuplets. A mommy's boy while growing up. Becomes rude and cruel as he gets older. Bad boy type. Best friends with Caiton. Constantly arguing with Bella. In love with Rosie. Father of AJ.

Appearance: Looks almost exactly like Alvin, has ice blue eyes. Tall, tan. Usually has parts of his hair dyed red or green.

* * *

_Bella Seville_

Description: Second eldest of Alvin and Brittany's kids. Second oldest of the quintuplets. A daddy's girl as a child, grows out of it as a teenager. As a teenager, very rude. Disobeys Alvin and Brittany constantly. Throws herself at almost every guy. Constantly fights with Scott. One day, goes past her breaking point. She becomes her real self which is a kind girl with a loving heart. A lot like Brittany. In love with Donny.

Appearance: Looks almost exactly like Brittany. At first she always wears tight-fitting clothing that shows her body off. Wears contacts to help her see. Later on, she usually wears more appropriate dresses. Wears glasses after her breaking point. Usually has her hair up in a ponytail.

* * *

_Vic Seville_

Description: Third eldest of Alvin and Brittany's kids. Third oldest of the quintuplets. A mommy's boy his entire life. Very intelligent. Very quiet. In love with Lavender. It is made clear that he and Lavender are in love when they are much younger, so they've always been a couple. Usually seen ignoring her and everyone else to work on his experiments. Becomes more loving and caring towards Lavender later on.

Appearance: Looks a lot like Brittany. His hair auburn and his eyes ice blue. Tall. Usually seen in his lab or with Lavender.

* * *

_Lavender Seville_

Description: Fourth eldest of Alvin and Brittany's kids. Fourth oldest of the quintuplets. A daddy's girl as a child, grows out of it as a teenager. Very kind and caring. Very intelligent. Very much in love with Vic. Usually clinging to him or sitting in his lab with him.

Appearance: Looks a lot like Brittany. Has lavender purple eyes.

* * *

_Rosie Seville_

Description: Fifth eldest of Alvin and Brittany's kids. The youngest of the quintuplets. A daddy's girl her entire life. Extremely sweet and caring. Very silly and strange. Best friends with Coltlyn. One of the few people that Scott can actually stand. In love with Scott.

Appearance: Looks a lot like Brittany. Has Alvin's golden brown eyes.

* * *

_CJ Seville_, or also known as _Claire Jr. Seville_

Description: Older twin of CJ and David. Alvin and Brittany's sixth child. More of daddy's girl than anyone else in their family. Very sweet, silly, and mischievous. Protective over David. Looks exactly like her Great Aunt Claire. Very close to Victor. Acts and looks exactly like the Victor's deceased daughter Claire. Best friends with and in love with DJ.

Appearance: Looks a lot Alvin, wears her hair in a ponytail a lot. Looks exactly like Claire.

* * *

_David Seville_

Description: Younger twin of CJ and David. Alvin and Brittany's seventh child. A mommy's boy. Very sweet and quiet. Acts a lot like Brad as a child. In love with Elizabeth.

Appearance: Looks a lot like Brittany (very similar to Vic), usually in Brittany's arms

* * *

_Eve Seville_

Description: The eighth and youngest child of Alvin and Brittany. A mommy' girl. Sweet and kind. (Eve is not shown very much.)

Appearance: Has auburn hair, some of Alvin's facial features, green eyes.

* * *

_Dimitri Jr._ or also known as _DJ Seville_

Description: Loud and obnoxious. Very much like his father. Sweeter than his dad. DJ is the son of Steven and Miranda. Both of them quite shocked when they have him, considering that they're a bit too old to have children. Named after a boy Miranda once loved. In love with CJ.

Appearance: Black hair, big mouth, hazel eyes.

* * *

_Caiton Miller_

Description: Son of Caitlyn and Colton. Older twin to Coltlyn. Very protective of Coltlyn. Best friends with Scott. Considered a bad boy. Never listens to his parents. Only really likes Coltlyn. In love with Coltlyn.

Appearance: Orange-brown hair. Green-blue eyes. Wears his contacts constantly. Very tall and muscular. Usually seen with Scott or with Coltlyn.

* * *

_Coltlyn Miller_

Description: Daughter of Caitlyn and Colton. Younger twin to Caiton. Not able to protect herself. Best friends with Rosie. Depends on Caiton. Very quiet. Keeps to herself. Gets nervous very easily. In love with Caiton.

Appearance: Wears her glasses all the time. Blonde hair. Dark blue eyes.

* * *

_AJ Seville_, or also known as _Alvin Jr. Seville_

Description: Very sweet. Mommy/Daddy's boy. Son of Rosie and Scott. Attached to Brittany.

Appearance: Exactly like Scott

* * *

**Various Information:**

Brittany's main love interests are Alvin (obviously), Hyde, and Andrew. The rest are either past boyfriends or small crushes.

_Seville_:Alex and Violet's kids are (in order) Brian, Frances, Sindy, Alvin, Jasper, and Allison. Steven and Linda are Alex and Claire's adopted siblings. Claire is their little sister. Victor and Rosa are the parents of (in order) Steven, Alex, Linda, and Claire.

_Miller:_ Brandon and Bridget's kids are (in order) Celeste, Calvin, Brittany, Colton, and Brad. Brandon and Callisto are twins and the children of Betty and Billy.

Yes, I am aware that Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor are not there. Sometimes I will write with them, and sometimes I will not. If I do use any of them, it'll probably just be Simon.

* * *

**Yes, I know there are a lot of sister x brother couples, but there's a reason for that. When Jaded1971 and I had been creating these characters, we thought of actual chipmunks in the wild. Wild chipmunks wouldn't actually know, let alone understand, the idea that they have siblings, so if mating season or something were to come, it would be very likely for chipmunks just to be with their siblings. And once you see the couples in my stories, you'll probably think it's cute. I find the couples adorable, siblings or not.**

**A bunch of these characters were at once popular with us, but then they just lost their magic. Now they're either background characters or villains. There is no in between.**

**Jaded1971 was going to write a story with all of these characters with the backstories and everything, but she's not into Alvin and the Chipmunks anymore. So, I think I'll probably be writing that when I get the chance. I might even be doing it soon because looking through all of these characters again makes me think of that story.**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading, and I hope that you all aren't too upset with these characters being present in most of my stories.**

**PS: Please remember that a few of the characters are based off of real people or characters from other shows. Credit goes to the actual people and the creators of those characters.**


End file.
